The Emperor's second chance
by pipn123
Summary: Makoto was a failure as the emperor, his people suffered while his family's thousand-year empire crumbled in his hand. Before his beheading, he prayed to the gods to give him another chance. Thus, the young emperor was sent back in time to undone his mistakes and change the story of Akame Ga Kill forever.
1. Chapter 1: An Emperor's beheading

disclaimer: I don't own any part of akame Ga kill except for any OCs I may create for this story.

PN: i just finished watching Akame Ga Kill a few days ago. I really liked it, but I was not entirely satasified with the ending. After reading the ending of the manga, I decided I wanted to write about Akame Ga Kill.

* * *

Emperor Makoto sits alone on the carpet in his cell surrounded by darkness and silence. Around him were dusty old furniture unbefitting for an emperor. But, the young emperor didn't pay any attention to the discomfort or the clouds of dust. After all, it was the last hour of his life. Soon, it would be his beheading.

Makoto didn't blame the revolutionaries or the citizens calling for his death. How could he? Not only had he failed them all but had also released the supreme Teigu upon the capital, ending thousands if not millions of lives and making many more to lose their loved one. Now, he harbors no hatred or hostility, only shame. Shame for failing his people as they starved and reduced to poverty. Shame for allowing his family's thousand-year empire to crumble in his hand. Shame for disappointing his father and mother. And, shame for being so naïve to be easily manipulated and controlled by Honest.

Just the thought of Honest made the young emperor grit his teeth, his blood boil with a feeling he had never felt before. He trusted that man with everything. Everything, from ruling the empire to managing the palace. He had even seen him as a parental figure, like a father that he could look upon to. But, comparing Honest to his father now makes him wants to puke. That man… no monster was only using him for his own gain, caring not for the people or the empire. The atrocities committed Honest and his cronies were staggering. Makoto couldn't even believe them when Najenda presented him with a list of pieces of evidence. The evidence included every imaginable and unimaginable crime from mass assassination to hosting 'pregnancy guessing" games with other corrupt nobilities. Even, the death of his parents.

His father, the great kind emperor was slowly poisoned to death as Honest posed as his father's loyal subject and trusted aide. His mother brutally murdered by assassins, only to be arranged to appear as a suicide.

Makoto's eyes watered as he clutched his fist. He was played around like fool by his parent's murder. Wrapped around his finger and controlled like a puppet as that monster to his people's life into living hell and run his family's empire to the ground.

He heard footsteps appear behind him from outside the cell. His time was up. Makoto wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to not embarrass himself in front of Najenda and the revolutionaries. He heard the unlocking of his cell as he turned his head around to see a stern-faced Najenda escorted by two soldiers.

"Is it time for my beheading…?" he asked quietly, but both of them already know the answer. "I was a failure as an emperor" he continued calmly "But I guess I can do my one last job properly." the young emperor joked bit as he gives Najenda a small smile while she handcuffed him with cold iron chains. Unfortunately, his humor didn't quite reach his captor as she remained silent, merely gestured him to follow.

Makoto raised from the floor as he composed himself as best as he could. His head held high as he followed Najenda out of his cell, while the two soldiers trailed behind him.

"If I cry now, I'll go down as a laughingstock for sure." The young emperor said causally to no one particular, but more to smoothen his thoughts and put his mind at peace. "I'll at least die with my head held high up to the very end."

He was already a failure and the worst emperor in the empire's thousand-year history, he will not bring further shame to his parents and ancestors. He will at least die with dignity. They moved in complete silent through the prison as Najenda lead the way without looking back. Their footsteps echoed across the empty cells as all the pre-revolution prisoners were released and all of the post-revolution prisoners were already dead. They didn't need to travel far as the guillotine was only just outside the imperial prison.

Makoto had to cover his eyes as he was blinded by the sharp sunlight. He eyes couldn't hand it after being in the dark for days. He waited for a second for his senses to recover before lowering his hands down once again. What greeted was an endless crowd composed of civilians and revolutionary soldiers alike. His knees shake as he felt the thousands of eyes on him, many of them filled with hatred and anger. He had to remind himself again to restore his composure.

Najenda stopped as she gestured to Makoto to step up on to his execution stage. He looked up to the tall wooden stage, with the guillotine on top. The tall guillotine looked menacing as the blood of countless imperial official and nobles painted the blade red. As the young emperor begins to climb the stairs, he stopped and without turning said the last thing he will ever say.

"Please build a peaceful nation without any more bloodshed." and repair all the damage and suffering I have caused, Makoto added silently. Without waiting for a reply, he continued his climb.

"You have my word" he heard the general voice, quiet but confident "This will be the last drop of blood that is spilled"

With Najenda's assurance, the young emperor's mind was at peace as he resumed his climb and reached the top. Makoto kneed down in front of the guillotine, his size paled in comparison to the massive killing device. An executioner beside him opened the stock which was reeked with the smell of blood. Without hesitation, he placed his neck into the stock. Moments later, the executioner locked it into place.

The young emperor closed his emerald eyes and waited for his end as countless people stared at him. But, Makoto didn't feel anxious this time. Instead, he was calm and graceful. Shame and regret were still in his heart, However, there was nothing he could do anymore. Maybe, he could have done something good when he was still the emperor. Maybe. But, now the only thing he could for his people was death, to revenge the countless innocents he has killed and to stop any ambitious Honest alike from using him if he was to live.

If only he had a second chance, Makoto thought to himself. If only he had another chance. If the gods were to give him another opportunity, he will fight tooth and nail for the good of his people and his empire, the young 12-year-old emperor promised to himself. Moments later, the executioner activated the guillotine. Makoto, the last emperor of the empire was beheaded before the masses, polar-opposite of the minister of state, he was composed to the very end.

* * *

As Makoto made his silent promise to the gods, he heard a childish laughter ring through his mind. Before he could figure out the source of the laughter, he felt a cold breeze brush down his neck as everything went black. Makoto couldn't feel anything in the complete darkness. It felt like he was in a state of suspension as he couldn't feel or move a single muscle. He didn't know how long he stayed in the dark abysses before he felt something again. He felt a comforting warmth surrounding his body.

The young emperor opened his eyes to see what the warmth is. But what Makoto saw made him jump in shock, out of the bed. His entire body shook to the core he as stared at the familiar room in front of him. The room he had slept in for five years ever since his accession to the imperial throne. Makoto, the emperor of the empire was back in his room in the imperial palace.

* * *

PN:

I thought the death of the emperor was a shame, I think he could of been a good emperor if it wan't for Honest, but i get why the revolutionary army killed him. I known it was unknown wither or not Makoto know Honest killed his parents at the end of his life, but I decided to make him known anyways so he hates Honest more and will make the story flow better in the future i think.

What did you guys and gals think?

All constructive feedback are welcomed. Please review and, follow + favorite if you liked it.

English is my second language so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes.

More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The second chance

disclaimer: I don't own any part of akame Ga kill except for any OCs I may create for this story.

PN:

Thank you all for the all the kind reviews :).

Revan the Edgelord: Thank you for the advise, I haven't decided how long the story will last, but it will be longer than 15 chapters, that i'm sure of.

Cario Regun: They will meet again, and wither or not if Esdeath will be saved from her worst enemy remains to be seen :).

* * *

For a while, Makoto just stood there on his bed in shock, his mind completely blank.

"How... What…. Why…." Makoto muttered as he fell back onto his bed. He looked across the royal chamber in silence, bright moonlight shining in from the outside, lighting up the room for him to see. It was his room in the imperial palace. But, why is he back here? He should be before the imperial prison, secured under a guillotine in the process of being. This must be his imagination, the young emperor thought. Those instant flashbacks he read about in his studies, that some people have right before their death. Maybe if he just waits, he will shake out of it and return to reality. However, as the shiny golden clock on the wall ticked on, he is still here. He could remember the cold wind breathing down his neck and the childish laughter(?), then maybe he is already dead, and this is heaven (or hell). But, the cool soft silk under him feels as real as it could get.

This is real. Makoto doesn't know how, but he is really back in his room in the imperial palace. He slowly glanced around his room, observing every detail as if he is trying to spot anything out of place. But, everything is just as he remembered as though no revolutionaries had made any changes to it after they had taken the capital. A large family portrait of him and his mother and father hanging next to him next to an old expansive vase from a time Makoto doesn't recall. His desk clean and organized as always, next to it sat his royal sceptre and crown on a table covered in a large clean red rug.

Is as if he was teleported… No time travelled back in time to his room. Makoto's mind stopped as the revelation came to him. There is no way this is real, Makoto thought to himself as he clenched the lustrous silk bedding underneath him to feel It's soft and coolness. But, he did make a promise to the gods, didn't he? He did wish the gods to give him a second chance. Maybe, just maybe, the gods heard his call and granted his wish, Makoto hoped as he stared at the head sculptural of the first emperor on a stand across the room to him. After all, the first emperor was said to be blessed by the gods to form the empire.

But, he had to make sure he is right. Makoto jumped out of his bed as he heads for the door. On the way, he put on a coat to cover himself. As he left the chamber, he was greeted by a familiar long empty corridor leading out. The corridor was well-light, with an expensive red carpet covering the floor, allowing Makoto to feel no discomfort despite being barefoot. As the young emperor moved across the corridor that he had passed by countless times, he can feel a sense of familiarity and even nostalgia rising from within him. At the end of the corridor was a set of short stairs leading to a large room that connects to other parts of the palace. 4 royal guards stood on guard in the room, the only entrance to the royal chamber. They are closet beings allowed to his chamber. No one is allowed to go past the guards without both his and Honest's consent. Honest has claimed this is to protect him, the last living member of the royal bloodline from assassinations and Makoto had even believed him. How young and naïve he was, Makoto thought bitterly. He wasn't stupid. After knowing everything that monster has done, the young emperor is certain this was one of Honest schemes to isolate him from the palace and others that might influence to escape his puppeteering.

"Your Highness" the guards kneed as they noticed Makoto. He felt heart going faster, as excitement filled his mind. He wanted to tell then to rise immediately and study their faces. Just as Makoto was about to speak, a memory of a cold smelling Honest flashed across his eyes, sending a cold chill down his spine. Right, he to stay in his usual character, he cannot let anyone known what happened to him, Makoto thought.

"You may rise, my loyal guards" after waiting a few more seconds, Makoto said in the calmest voice he could muster. As the royal guards rise from the ground, the young emperor studied their faces. Despite not knowing their names, Makoto remembered somewhat remembered their faces, after all the royal guard was a small elite unit that had been with him for years. The guards he recognised was cut down when Akame and the Incursio wearer Tatsumi attacked his courtroom. For them to be here, alive and well then. He was right, he really did go back in time, Makoto thought, he was really given a second a chance. He could now…

His was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the guards spoke.

"Do you need anything, your highness?" the guard said, signs confusion clearly on his faces. After all, it wasn't usual for him to leave his chamber at night, Makoto remembered. He has to act in character, he has to be careful and not be suspicious, the young emperor reminded himself.

"I guess I ate too little at dinner today," Makoto said casually. "Bring me a cup of milk and some deserts."

"Right away, your highness" one of the guard left for the kitchen, the other guards remained in their place. Makoto didn't have wait long before the guard return with a warm cup of milk and plate of cake.

After receiving his desserts, Makoto returned to the royal chamber. After confirming his time travel, he didn't any reason to stay outside anymore. Besides, he wanted to stay with the guards as short as possible, who knows if any of them are working for Honest.

Asking for a midnight snack might have been an act to be seen as unsuspicious, but he really did miss the palace's cooking. While Makoto didn't really care for the food when he was waiting for his death in the imperial prison, let's just say it was really horrible. As the young emperor consumed his desserts on his studying desk, he thought of the plans moving forward.

The gods have given him another chance, Makoto thought as he clutched his fist around the spoon. They had done their part, now is time for him to his. He will do whatever it takes to save his empire and his empire, no matter the risk or the consequences, the young emperor reaffirmed his promise to the gods in his mind. "This I can promise to you, I will fight even on my dying breath," Makoto said silently and confidently as bite down on a big spoon of cake.

However, Makoto knows he will have to act carefully. One mistake, one misstep that is all over. If Honest feels his power is threatened by Makoto in any way, then he will be killed like his father. That the young emperor is sure. And, he will have to act swiftly, he doesn't have forever. Looking at the imperial calendar on his desk, it will be five months until Intel of an attack by the North began to spread in the imperial court. Another month for general Esdeath to defeat them and return. After that, he will only have roughly a year to change history. Or else it will all end in the same. But, it won't, the 11-year-old emperor was confident of that. He will kill Honest. He will end the corruptions. He will stop the revolutionaries. He will bring back peace and prosperity back to the empire and his people. Makoto stared down, his emerald eyes filled with raw determination. He will accomplish his promise to the gods or at least die trying, this time he won't die like a failure on the execution block.

Unknown to Makoto, outside above the black sky, a dark star flashed as the young emperor made his goals.

* * *

PN:

What did you guys and gals think?

All constructive feedback are welcomed. Please review and, follow + favorite if you liked it.

I also wanted to ask what do you guys and gals think of my writing 1-5. It need better work, fine or good?

I also want to ask if you like the details i have in my writing. Do you think i spent to much time describing things and should just get on with the story or am i good?

School holiday for me is ending soon and I haven't done any of my year 12 holiday homework so next update might be awhile. (besides of games to play and animes to watch xd)

Thanks again for the amazing feedback i got from chapter 1.

Next chapter, Makoto will finally meet Honest again if it all goes as plan.


	3. Chapter 3: A morning breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of akame Ga kill except for any OCs I may create for this story.

PN:

Thank you all for the all the kind reviews :).

WoodenStarfish: Thanks, i hope he will win them over too.

Imperial warlord: I will try to increase the chapter lengths.

Revan the Edgelord: I'll will try my best to make them longer.

Toa Solaric: He won't be able to excute Honest immeditely (even if he wants to). Yeah, he will try to get others to support him to archive his goals.

PersonaInsane: Maybe XD.

godisme: A ong battle awaits before Makoto before he could archive his goal. She will be a massive obstacle that he will have to move over with intellgence and caution.

regfurb: Welp, it will be hard for Makoto to use Budo (I'll talk about it in this chapter). The story will definantly change from cannon soon.:)

ShinHyuga90: Welp, I would disagree they are worse than her, but we each have different opinions. It will be hard for Makoto to gain their support due to their backgrounds, personal history and ideas so maybe or maybe not.

* * *

Makoto yawned as he made his way toward the royal dining hall, 6 royal guards trailed behind him in their crimson shining armor. Pass by servant bowed to Makoto as he passed by, only rising their heads after he have long past them. Even if he might not have any real power right now, he is still the emperor. As Makoto get closer his destination, he can still feel the fatigue of staying up most of the night, but his excitement and passion of his plan are keeping him energetic. He had stayed up most of the night, thinking up plans to overthrown Honest and restore the empire to its former glory.

Considering Honest's power and influence in the empire, it will be extremely difficult to bring him down. He has loyal cronies in every part of the empire that has benefited from his corruption and tyranny. Makoto will have to act cautiously every step he takes. He is walking a fine thread here, and one mistake could spell his demise. The first thing he will have to do is gather up supporters that he could trust and work with to destroy Honest and his faction. All of the servants and guards in the palace is out of the option. Who knows how many of them are loyal to Honest? Makoto is unwilling to put his life on the risk to find out. While Makoto trusts Great General Budo and is certain of him and his house's loyalty and commitment to him and the empire, it will be extremely difficult to secretly meet with him and bring him into the fold without Honest's knowledge. He rarely meets General Budo, and on the few occasions he does, it was under the watchful eyes of Honest. Makoto knows the strength and power of General Budo, but he doubts he will be able to defeat Esdeath and all of Honest's other Teigu users together with only support of normal average soldiers. Makoto will have to find other powerful beings that are willing to help him archive his plans and dreams of a strong powerful empire.

It will be tough, but. Makoto smirked as he thought of the plans he had thought up last night. He already has a few ideas on how he will do it. Makoto's cheeks turned red as he thought back to some of his 'embarrassing' plans. However, he bites down on his lips, not matter how embarrassing some of them the plans, he will enact them to rid the empire of Honest if it needs to be.

After passing by countless familiar rooms and hallways in the palace, Makoto finally arrived at his destination. The royal dining hall where he has eaten at for most of his life. However, before Makoto could take in the familiarity and the nostalgia of the room, he froze completely at the entrance. He swallowed hard as he stared at the demon that had killed his parents. The demon that had run his empire to the ground. The demon that had brought poverty and hardship to is people.

"Here, my emperor" Honest said in his usual soft voice that was no better than the voice of the devil in Makoto's ears. He gestured Makoto to the chair across of him on the only dining table currently in the large hall. Makoto felt chills go down his spine as a hidden rage rise in his heart. He wants to do nothing more than ripping the man in front of him into pieces. But, Makoto pinched his leg to calm himself down quickly. He must maintain his cover, Honest must not know what he is planning.

It took all of Makoto's strength to give Honest a bright smile as he made his way to the table. The 6 guards turned around and stood guard at the entrance. Honest shined Makoto his signature large smile back, but young emperor knowns the venom underneath it.

"How have you been Minister" Makoto greeted Honest as he takes his sit. "The usual" Makoto quickly ordered, knowing the servants already known what he likes.

"I thank you for your concern, my emperor, I have been very well" Honest replied as he munched on a large piece of meat. "The quality of the meat from my new shipment is exceptional" Honest chuckled.

Makoto felt ill inside when Honest took another large bite of his red fresh meat. While Makoto always felt weird that Honest likes to eat raw meat, he was never disgusted like he is now. After, Najenda showed him reports of a constant supply of young girls to the imperial palace under Honest's orders.

"Is there anything on your mind my emperor?" Honest asked after another bite. "You can tell me, your loyal servant anything."

Makoto would have laughed at that lie if he hadn't believed it for most of his life. "It's nothing Minister, I merely had a bad night." Makoto shrugged to act more convincing. A servant brought Makoto his breakfast while Honest finished his piece of flesh.

"I heard," Honest said. "Something must be bothering you, my emperor, let me guess?" He suddenly moved forward, staring into Makoto's eyes.

Panic arises from with the young emperor. Even if Makoto wasn't the cluelessness naïve little boy anymore, he is still only 12 years old (11 physically). His mouth was dry as he felt sweet to go down his shoulders. His heart was rimming under the gaze of one of the world's most dangerous man.

Suddenly, Hones burst out laughing. "How many times I've told you to relax more, you been stressed about running the empire again haven't you, my emperor," Honest said.

Makoto felt the heavy weight on his chest lifted as he breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Yes Minister, you know me best. I have been thinking about my empire. I feel like the weight of the entire empire is on my shoulder," Makoto said quickly before looking down to give the appearance of a confused young boy.

"You really shouldn't worry, my emperor. You are one of the greatest emperor that ever existed" Honest praised. Praises that would've him feel proud and accomplished to no end. But, now he knew the emptiness and manipulation behind his words. "Besides," Honest continued. "You have me, your loyal Minister to help you rule." Honest give Makoto another big smile.

"I'm honored to have you Minister" Makoto wanted to vomit when he said that, but it needs to be done. He returned Honest's smile with a forced smile of his own.

"Minister, I think I'll take your advice and take today off. Can you host the court for me today?" Makoto asked. He will need time to begin his plan. Besides, the court is filled with Honest's accomplices, going would be a waste of time. And time is running out.

Honest chuckled as he gives Makoto another big smile. "That it my emperor. Take as long as you need to rest. Stress is detrimental to your health through sleep and eating and other things. Eating a lot at night is really bad for your body." Honest bubbled on, but Makoto wasn't listening. He already knows. He was right to not trust the guards.

"Anyways, the empire is in safe hand. I'll take great care of it." Honest said, just as Makoto finished his breakfast.

'You sure will take great care running it into the ground,' Makoto though. "I'm sure it is, I trust you will do an excellent job Minister," Makoto said. He rises from his seat after wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'll take my leave, Minister" Makoto continued as he begins to make his way out.

"Rest well my emperor," Honest said.

Makoto left the wretched demon behind and headed for the royal library. His guards once again resumed to follow him, guarding and, as he knew now spying on him. Makoto felt relieved beyond word when he left Honest's vision. Dealing with him was painfully stressful and tiring. But, seeing Honest had only made him more determined to archive his goals, overthrow Honest and restore the empire to its former glory.

As Makoto made his way toward his destination, he thought back to his plans. He had to hold back a laugh when he quickly glanced back at his guard-spies. He will use Honest's spies to his advantage.

* * *

Honest POV

'The boy…. felt different' Honest thought as he watched the boy emperor leave the hall. He didn't have any evidence, but his instinct, sharpened by decade political fighting tells him something is up. Honest waved the servants to bring him another chunk of his 'fine' meat and gulped down a glass of wine. He will pay a closer eye on our little emperor. But… images of the boy looking down shyly flashed before his eyes. Honest smiled and chuckled. What can his little puppet do? That little boy will always be his young native puppet.

A servant rushed back with his meat to avoid displeasing. The meat was juicy and young just as he liked, pleasing to his palate. Honest grinned at the delicious taste of the meat. He had handpicked which one will be served to him each day. Her meat is amazing and Honest confident her womb will allow him to feast well tonight.

His life is good, and he can get anything he want. He has boy emperor at his finger tips and the power of the empire in his hands. With the the support of Esdeath (as long as he allows her to fight and kill) and most of the army, no one can touch him. Honest smiled again. He will reign supreme forever until his in his hundreds, no matter what Budo, the royalists or the annoying rebels says. They are below him.

* * *

PN:

What did you guys and gals think?

All constructive feedback are welcomed. Please review and, follow + favorite if you liked it.

Do you guys think I should rise the rating too M? I think I might have to in the future.

Hopefully I did the conversation good this chapter, this is the longest conversation I have ever writen, so hopefully I did good.

As mentioned by many people that they think the chapters are too short. I tried my best and increased the chapter from around 1000 words to 1600 words. I'll try my best to reach 2000 words in the future but, I cant promise due to how busy I am currently.

Next update will probably be in 2-3 weeks since of have lot's of year 12 sacks in the next 2 weeks.

Thanks again for the amazing reviews.

A bit of Makoto's plans will be review in the next chapter.


End file.
